24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 6. Fayed terrorist cell *Abu Fayed: Terrorist ringleader **Gen. Mohmar Habib: An influential sponsor of Fayed operating from their Middle Eastern country. **Darren McCarthy: Employee of defense contractor Elegra Global who was active in ensuring that Fayed's suitcase nuclear devices would function properly. ***Rita: McCarthy's girlfriend who killed Darren in her greed for millions of dollars. Was shot by Abu Fayed **Omar: A terrorist mole planted by Fayed in the camp of Hamri Al-Assad, who discovered and killed him after he divulged the location of Nasir and Masheer during torture. **Nasir: Fayed's suicide bomber who tried to destroy a subway station, but was foiled by Jack and only killed himself. **Masheer: Nasir's handler. He blew himself up to prevent capture by Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning. **Samir: Fayed's lieutenant early in the day; was killed when Hasan Numair detonated a suitcase nuke. **Hasan Numair: A terrorist and German-trained nuclear engineer. He martyred himself by detonating one of the suitcase nukes in Valencia rather than letting it be captured by U.S. forces. **Ahmed Amar: A young undercover terrorist loyal to Fayed. He kidnapped Scott Wallace and his mother, and forced Ray Wallace to deliver a nuclear device component to Hasan Numair. **Halil: Trusted subordinate of Fayed; killed by Jack Bauer during Fayed's last stand. Russian Cold War revenge terrorist cell *Dmitri Gredenko: Provided Fayed with five suitcase nuclear devices. Attempted to use Fayed and his cell as pawns in his own conspiracy to pit the U.S. against the Middle East. **Victor: Piloted the drone loaded with a nuclear device aimed for San Francisco; killed by Jack Bauer. **Mark Hauser: Hired by Gredenko to provide classified information. Used his autistic brother Brady in his illegal activities. *Anatoly Markov: Russian consul. Conspirator with Gredenko in Day 6, and with President Charles Logan during Day 5. **Vasili: Agent at the Russian consulate loyal to Markov. BXJ Technologies cover-up *Phillip Bauer: Founder of BXJ, father of Jack and Graem. Killed Graem and threatened Jack; later supplied the Chinese with information to allow them to infiltrate CTU. Phillip agreed to repair the FB Sub Circuit Board in exchange for his grandson and passage to China. He has currently, it seems, turned his back on Cheng and has made a deal with Noah Daniels, to turn over the board in exchange for Josh and safe passage to the country of his choice. **Kozelek Hacker: A subordinate of Phillip who kidnapped Marilyn Bauer. Was captured by Jack, whom he led to Phillip and his hostage, grandson Josh Bauer. *Graem Bauer: Primary conspirator in Day 5. Interrogated by Jack Bauer, then secretly murdered by his father Phillip in Day 6. **Liddy: Employee of Graem who worked to cover-up the Bauers' illegal activities. **Irv: One Graem's henchmen sent with Phillip Bauer to stake out Darren McCarthy. Wayne Palmer assassination attempt *Reed Pollock: White House Deputy Chief of Staff, under Tom Lennox, co-conspirator with Carson. *Bruce Carson: Private-sector businessman and bomb-maker with a vested interest in Wayne Palmer's death. Chinese operatives *Cheng Zhi, head of security at the Chinese consul in L.A. during day 4, abductor of Jack Bauer at the end of day 5, and associate of Graem, Phil, and the conspirators of day 5. His current position in the Chinese government is unclear. Cheng's aim in day 6 was to use Audrey Raines, whom he had captured, to pressure Jack in to giving him an FB Sub-Circuit Board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes, which would give the Chinese access to Russian defense information. *Zhou, a Chinese mercenary hired by Cheng Zhi to attack CTU and kidnap Josh Bauer. *Cheng's Operative: Technician working for Cheng during day 6. Expressed reservations about Zhou's mercenary group's ability to carry out the CTU raid. Russian spy ring *Mark Bishop: a lobbyist romantically involved with Lisa Miller, due to her access to Noah Daniels. Unknown to Lisa, Bishop was downloading state secrets from her PDA and supplying them to the Russian government. *Nikolai: a Russian intelligence agent whom Mark Bishop provided information to. Note *Marcus: Hired by Fayed to build suitcase nuclear device components for large sums of money. His awareness of the actual terror plot was never made clear. *Bryce Moore: A name found on Graem's cell phone which was deleted by Phillip; unknown significance but possibly the name of a conspirator. *Lisa Miller: while not technically an antagonist, unknowingly supplied Mark Bishop and the Russians with sensitive information. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters